De la Amistad al Amor, hay un solo paso
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Sora se ha confesado a Tai, pero a Tai le gusta Matt y a Matt le gusta Sora.. quien de todos saldrá ganando? votos contados y terminado
1. Sorato, Taito o Taiora?

**_Fans del Sorato, Taiora y Taito!!!! Este es su fic!! primero que nada les explicare por qué es su fic.. lo que pasa, es que como soy fan de las tres parejas.. aunque bueno.. tengo igual mis preferencias (Sorato, Taito y Taiora, en orden)... quiero que ustedes decidan que pareja "ganará" en este fic.. mediante sus reviews obvio... así que... a votar!! El limite que doy para llegar reviews es de una semana.. los que lleguen después de esa semana no serán contados... la semana parte hoy!_** **_(sábado 9 de octubre del 2004)_**

Tres chicos caminaban contentos por el parque. Uno de ellos, el castaño les contaba un chiste a los otros dos, los cuales no notaban el ligero sonrojo de su amigo. El mismo castaño se puso delante de el rubio y la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras terminaba su chiste. Pasearon por un rato más y cada chica que los veía pasar miraba de forma asesina a la pelirroja por tan buena compañía. Después de unos minutos, se sentaron en una banca y siguieron conversando.

-es cierto! Y qué vamos a hacer el primero de Agosto? Creen que podamos ir al Digimundo?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-seguro que si n.n el problema va a ser que la versión barata de Tai va a querer ir.. y nos va a arruinar el viaje...-comentó el rubio- Hablo de que van a haber dos Tai's y eso es una pesadilla..

-hey! Daisuke no es una versión barata mía! Somos diferentes!

-tienes que aceptar que se parecen mucho.. y tienes razón.. son diferentes-los dos chicos miraron interrogante a la pelirroja-Dai es peor que tu, Tai...

-pobre Tai.. jajaja... bueno.. será mejor irnos... se está haciendo tarde..-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-si.. está bien.. ¬¬ así me dejan de molestar.. en especial tu, Matt...

-sueña Tai sueña... porque me voy contigo hasta la puerta de tu casa para seguir molestándote..

-ah... si?-cuestionó notablemente rojo Taichi, a lo que la pelirroja se le acercó preguntándole si no tenía fiebre.

-no!! Estoy bien! Se los aseguro!!-respondió este negando con la cabeza y las manos.

-estas más raro que los otros días, sabías?

-no lo sé, Matt.. últimamente Tai se ha comportado muy extraño.. en especial cuando estamos los tres juntos... –agregó la chica en secreto, provocando miradas asesinas de parte del castaño-em.. Matt.. quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?

-qué? Ah....-esta vez fue el rubio el que se sonrojó.

-bueno.. si no quieres yo..

-no! Claro! genial..

-qué bien! Gracias Matt..

-por qué? O.o

-es.. tengo algo que decirte..

-¬¬ qué tanto cuchichean...?

-lo mal que te ves con esa chaqueta ¬¬U-excusó Yamato.

-me queda mal? TT TT

-no.. te queda bien Tai.. solo hablábamos de... de tu peinado! Que aun no averiguamos como logras que el gel te dure tanto tiempo...

-¬¬ y por qué no simplemente me preguntaron, eh Sora?

-porque somos ton... dos personas a las que les gusta la investigación y muy orgullosos para preguntar cosas que podríamos descubrir..-comentó Ishida.

-buena excusa... n.n –susurró por lo bajo la chica.

-. no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste..

-por eso es una buena excusa..-volvió a susurrar Sora.

-entonces mejor no preguntes y vayámonos.. ¬¬

Los tres amigos se fueron caminando lentamente mientras el atardecer caía detrás de sus espaldas. Pronto llegaron a un edificio bastante grande y subieron al piso de la casa de Yagami.

-nos vemos Tai!-se despidieron.

-ah.. Matt... bueno.. como estarás.. em..

-¬¬ qué?

-quieres cenar acá? --U

-ah.. lo siento pero.. pues.. Sora me invitó primero y...

-entiendo.. eso era lo que se decían? ¬¬

-si..-aceptó la chica-es que me daba pena invitar a Matt en frente tuyo sin invitarte a ti.. pero es que tengo algo muy importante que decirle y comprenderás que..

-está bien.. yo también me sentí mal invitando a Matt sin decirte nada a ti...

-qué lindos amigos.. n.n se pelean por invitarme

-no estamos peleando!-alegaron los dos al mismo tiempo rojos.

-ya.. no la tomen conmigo.. yo no he hecho nada...

-mejor cierra tu bocota y desaparece de mi vista porque estás en peligro de extinción..¬¬

-guau! ocupaste 14 palabras diferentes en una frase! Es un gran logro para ti! Y solo repetiste una dos veces!-comentó con una felicidad irónica el rubio.

-cómo te fijaste en todos esos detalles?-preguntó asombrada Sora, a lo que Matt solo sonrió.

-no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer solo para molestarme TT TT

Los tres volvieron a reír y Sora junto con Matt se fueron al departamento de la primera. Entraron y se encontraron con la señora Takenouchi cocinando.

-mamá.. invité a Matt a cenar..

-claro hija.. no hay problema.. hola Matt.. cuanto tiempo..

-buenas tardes señora Takenouchi..-saludó Ishida haciendo una reverencia.

-y Tai no vino?

-em.. no.. es que.. estaba.. ocupado...-mintió sin saber por qué Yamato.

-estaremos un rato en mi pieza mamá..-agregó Sora mientras comenzaba a salir de la cocina.

-claro.. yo los llamaré para cenar, te parece Matt?

-no hay problema..-respondió amable el rubio.

Los dos amigos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica. Cuando entraron, Yamato sonrió y comentó:

-tu pieza siempre está ordenada..

-lo contrario a la tuya.. por cierto.. gracias por decirle a mi mamá que Tai estaba ocupado.. es que la verdad no quería decirle que tenía algo importante que decirte.. porque seguramente empezaría a molestar que mi pieza no es lugar para declaraciones o cosas así..

-no hay problema..

Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Ishida preguntó que era lo que le quería decir, causando que ella desviara su mirada y se sentara en la orilla de su cama. Le indicó a su amigo rubio un asiento que había cerca.

-bueno.. es que la verdad necesito decírselo a alguien y también que me des un consejo..

-te escucho..-acotó Matt con un nudo en la garganta, imaginándose lo que sería.

-pues bien.. lo que pasa es que me gusta un chico.. pero ese chico..

-Tai?-interrumpió repentinamente Yamato.

-eh.. si.. tanto se nota?

-no.. la verdad no.. pero te conozco hace mucho.. más que Tai yo diría.. porque él es muy despistado..

-si..-sonrió con aire nostálgico la pelirroja- bueno.. la cosa es que él me gusta.. pero.. no sé si yo le gusto.. o si debo decírselo... pero es que tengo miedo a no ser correspondida.. y como tu eres el mejor amigo de Tai.. pensé que podrías saber algo.. o decirme que hacer...

-mira... la verdad.. yo pienso que si le gustas al cabeza dura... qué no viste como nos miraba cuando me invitaste a cenar? Estaba que echaba fuego.. pero la verdad no estoy totalmente seguro.. pienso que deberías decirle lo que sientes.. sin pensar en que te corresponde o no.. solo decírselo.. si te sientes mejor.. se lo puedes decir a través de una carta.. o un mail.. como prefieras...

-tu crees? Pero como puedo evitar pensar en eso..?

-él es tu amigo.. si no te corresponde te lo dirá de buena forma y te pedirá que eso no cambie su relación.. pero si te corresponde obviamente te pedirá que seas su novia..

-pero no entiendes.. aunque me pida disculpas porque le gusta otra a mi me dolerá..

-si quieres.. intentaré averiguar quien le gusta... pero no te aseguro nada... Tai no es muy bueno captando indirectas.. ¬¬U

-gracias Matt! eres lo máximo!!

Sora se levantó y besó a su amigo en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Yamato se puso completamente rojo, mientras que la señora Takenouchi los llamaba para cenar.

-qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos en la pieza, eh?-preguntó con tono pícaro la mamá de Sora.

-nada especial.. estuvimos conversando..-respondió la chica de buen humor, al tiempo que Ishida intentaba sonreír sin mucho éxito porque aun estaba consternado por el beso.

Luego de que terminaran de cenar, Matt comentó que había estado deliciosa, pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular. Ishida se disculpó y salió al balcón del departamento para tener mejor recepción.

-mochi-mochi habla Matt..

Por el teléfono se escuchó un pitido muy molesto y entre el sonido maldito se escuchó la voz de Tai diciendo hola. Matt suspiró, colgó y afirmándose de la baranda miró al balcón de arriba.

-qué quieres, Taichi? ¬¬

-estás enojado?-respondió Yagami sonriendo como disculpa.

-por qué?

-es que cuando te enojas conmigo me dices Taichi.. n.n

-pues si.. a qué imbécil se le ocurre llamar por celular cuando sabe que si están muy cerca suena ese maldito pito? No es primera vez que lo haces...

-¬¬ es que no pensé que saldrías al balcón para contestar..

-bueno.. qué quieres?

-aps.. nada.. solo saber si estás vivo y si no te habían dado como ofrenda en un ritual de adoración a los dioses del sol y la luna...

-¬¬U en resumen.. llamaste solo para molestar..

-em.. si.. es que estoy aburrido..

-por qué no te vas a hacer las tareas?

-por qué crees que estoy aburrido? ¬¬

-ok.. si no te importa voy a entrar a casa de Sora porque un poco más y me caigo del balcón lo cual no será muy agradable ni quiero que pase.. y además.. está Sora mirándome con cara rara y viene para acá a preguntar que pasa y le voy a decir que un maniaco me quiere matar y reventar los tímpanos.. y hablando de Sora.. –la chica salió al balcón y miró para arriba-hola.. te vienes a unir a la fiesta?

-de qué hablan?

-ah..-Tai de pronto adoptó un semblante serio.

-de las tareas de Tai.. que está aburrido de hacerlas.. –agregó Matt sonriendo a su amigo, quien adoptó un leve tono carmesí.

-pobre..

-bueno.. mejor me voy a mi casa.. ustedes quédense conversando un rato.. yo no vivo acá.. y como el primero se queda T.K. en mi casa creo que empezaré a ordenar un poco.. ya ni siquiera se distingue el piso.. -.-l l l

-pero si aun quedan tres días..-aportó Tai.

-es que tengo que encontrar el piso.. y no sé donde voy a meter tantas cosas... u.uU

-entre posters y ropa.. –comentó la pelirroja divertida.

-si quieres yo puedo guardarte algunos posters por un día.. Kari siempre mantiene nuestra pieza ordenada.. n.n

-tu pieza estaría peor que mi casa si no estuviera Kari.. ¬¬

-por qué no aprenden de mi y ordenan? Se ahorrarían trabajo..

-hey! yo tengo mi pieza ordenada!-alegó Ishida.

-si claro.. porque tiras toda la basura al pasillo ¬¬-reprendió Takenouchi.

-:P atrapado Ishida...

-¬¬ ya me voy.. Sora.. muchas gracias por todo.. los veo mañana!-Matt entró al departamento y cuando notó que Sora lo siguió susurró-no! Sora.. quédate conversando con Tai.. quizás le saques algo..

-gracias Matt.. eres muy amable..

-señora Takenouchi! Le agradezco la cena n.n estuvo deliciosa..-repitió.

-que bueno que te haya gustado tanto..-sonriendo halagada.

-por supuesto! Eso si.. ahora ya me voy.. así que.. hasta luego.. cuide que su hija no se caiga por el balcón!

Cuando Matt salió, se quedó parado mirando la puerta por unos segundos y luego se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando ya estaba saliendo del edificio miró a los balcones y distinguió dos figuras pequeñitas conversando. Vio con asombro que Tai lo despedía con la mano y le correspondió el saludo de mala gana, volviendo a mirar en dirección a su amiga.

-Sora.. si supieras que yo te amo.. pero si tu quieres a Tai.. prometo ayudarte.. porque lo que más quiero es verte feliz.. y si tu felicidad está con él.. te ayudaré a estar con él.. aunque me cueste mi felicidad..

Se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a su casa. A la mañana siguiente, Taichi estaba soñando con su querido amor platónico cuando sintió que le tomaban el brazo y lo jalaban. Se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió que chocó contra el piso y vio a su hermanita menor enojada, pero sonriendo malévolamente.

-por qué me botaste..?-cuestionó somnoliento el Yagami mayor.

-acaso quieres que mamá y papá descubran tu pequeño secreto?

-de qué hablas?

-de que sueñas todas la noches con Matt.. ¬¬

-qué?! Tu qué sabes!?

-qué sé? Tai.. te pasas casi todas las noches mencionando su nombre ¬¬

-ah... oo

-bueno.. no importa.. ahora levántate que Matt vino a buscarte y está esperando en el living entre conversando con papá y viendo tele..

-esa no te la creo.. ¬¬

-hablo en serio..

La puerta de la pieza se abrió lentamente y una mata de pelos rubios se asomó.

-em.. Tai.. quieres apurarte?-la voz de Ishida penetró por la rendija de la puerta.

-si.. lo siento.. oo..-respondió Tai con un hilo de voz.

Kari sonrió y fue a hablar con Matt, mientras Tai se levantaba, duchaba y vestía apresurado. Luego de tragarse su desayuno de un bocado, Yamato y Taichi salieron del departamento y partieron en dirección al colegio.

-Tai.. has visto que hora es?

-eh.. no.. por qué te ríes?

-por que son las 6 de la mañana.. no era necesario que te apuraras tanto.. no viste que Kari aun estaba en pijama?

- -.- ahora si estás muerto... y por qué fuiste a buscarme a esta hora? Un momento.. por qué fuiste a buscarme?!

Matt sonrió y miró al cielo. Repentinamente miró hacia atrás como si sintiera que alguien los seguía. Unos mechones pelirrojos sobresalieron de un arbusto que hicieron sonreír aun más a Ishida.

-ah? qué pasa?

-es que la verdad... necesito hablar contigo.. y como en la escuela hay tanta gente y en la tarde tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda del piso de mi casa... (aun no lo encuentro) preferí hablar contigo antes de la escuela..

Taichi se sonrojó y mentalmente rogó porque se tratara de lo que él estaba pensando.

-pues.. vamos al parque?-propuso Yagami.

-está bien..

Caminaron en silencio mientras de soslayo miraba Yamato hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que aun los siguiera la pelirroja enamorada. Cuando llegaron, caminaron unos pocos metros hasta que Ishida se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y Tai lo imitó.

-Tai.. iré directo al grano.. quien te gusta?

-qué?!-Taichi se levantó de golpe por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-quien te gusta.. ¬¬ dime..

-yo.. bueno.. pero.. eso no es asunto tuyo!!-reclamó nervioso sin saber qué decir.

-ok... ok.. pero aunque sea dime.. que piensas de Sora?

-de Sora.. bueno.. que es una chica muy linda, amable, cariñosa, simpática.. buena amiga.. a veces un poco intranquila pero por lo general no..

-ya veo.. eres gay?

-qué?! OO

-jajaja.. no te preocupes.. solo bromeo... n.n

Yamato escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y sintió un leve susurro en su oído que lo hizo sonrojar.

-gracias Matt.. creo que se lo diré ahora.. te importa..?

Taichi, aun consternado por la pregunta de su mejor amigo solo miró como este se paraba y se alejaba de a poco.

-Tai... tengo que decirte algo.. –la voz de Sora lo sobresaltó y le dio a entender que la visita temprana de Matt y la pregunta sobre Sora había sido algo planeado.

-Sora.. em.. hola.. qué pasa?-preguntó él intentando disimular su decepción en la voz.

-bueno.. lo que pasa es que.. bueno.. hay alguien.. es decir.. me gusta un chico y él.. yo.. la verdad... es que...-Sora notó la mirada seria de su amor que de vez en cuando se desviaba por unos segundos al árbol en donde se había sentado Matt a esperar a que diera una hora pasable para irse a la escuela- Tai.. tu.. yo.. bueno.. yo me gustas... ah.. perdón.. tu me gustas... me gustas mucho y.. bueno..

Sora se calló al notar que la mirada de Tai se concentraba en Yamato que estaba tocando su guitarra. Unas cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de la pelirroja. El rubio dejó de tocar su guitarra y levantó la mirada de decepción que había en su rostro, en cambio, Taichi se sonrojó al notar que Yamato lo miraba a él, olvidándose por completo de su amiga. Sin decir nada, Takenouchi se paró y se fue corriendo, lo cual Yagami no notó. Matt se paró con la mirada seca y fría dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo. No dijo nada, solo le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿¡por qué la heriste!?

Estorbos: pues.. le podré un título cuando cuente los resultados de qué pareja será.. y.. también se aceptan sugerencias.. n.n jeje.. bueno.. espero sus reviews!!!

HaRu


	2. De la Amistad al Amor, hay un solo paso

Jejejeje.. ya con el titulo se pueden imaginar q pareja quedo final.. no es mi culpa para los fans de la otra pareja que no salio (no hubo votos pa Taito.. jajajaja) uqe.. no haya salido.. pro la mayoria de votos gana.. ya bueno.. espero que les guste!

**De la amistad al amor, hay un solo paso**

Luego de haberle gritado, Matt se fue corriendo tras Sora. Cuando ya había recorrido casi todo el parque, Ishida vio a la pelirroja llorando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Sora!!

Yamato se le acercó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella dijo entre lágrimas:

-aléjate! Quiero estar sola!

Sin decir nada, Matt se sentó al lado de Takenouchi y la rodeó con sus brazos reconfortantemente.

-si Taichi no es capaz de apreciarte de "esa" forma, significa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti..

-no es cierto! Seguro que YO no soy lo suficientemente buena... quién va a querer a una chica como yo!!?? Todos prefieren a las que son como Mimi o Kari!

-no es verdad... Mimi es muy caprichosa y Kari débil.. tu eres real, madura y amable...

Sora no dijo nada, simplemente siguió sollozando.

-ven... es hora de ir a clases..

-no iré! No quiero verlo! Anda tu!

-está bien... pero yo tampoco iré... me quedo acá contigo...

-gracias Matt...-Sora se abrazó de Ishida.

Se callaron durante unos segundos, en los cuales Takenouchi se calmó un poco.

-ven Sora.. has llorado mucho.. vamos por un jugo...

-ok..-se levantaron.

-cambia esa cara, si? Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes..

-gracias Matt... eres un excelente amigo...

-si.. amigo...-murmuró el rubio.

-dijiste algo?

-no.. nada importante...

En la escuela:

-Yagami.. qué sucedió con Takenouchi e Ishida?-preguntó el profesor.

-em.. bueno.. Sora estaba un poco resfriada ayer.. y seguramente contagió a Matt.. porque cenaron juntos.. así que hoy debieron amanecer mal.. supongo..

-muy bien.. te podrías encargar de llevarles los deberes en la tarde?

-claro...

En una cafetería cerca del parque:

-ustedes dos no deberían estar en la escuela?

-no, nuestra profesora de matemáticas está enferma... y tenemos las dos primeras horas libres..

-está bien.. qué quieren?

-Yo quiero un jugo de melón..-pidió Sora.

-y yo uno de kiwi..

-enseguida se los traigo...

Se callaron. Sora aun tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, pero ya volvía a sonreír. La mesera volvió con los jugos y se los entregó. Se fue, dejándolos solos y comenzaron a tomar sus jugos. Takenouchi rompió el silencio:

-oye Matt.. y a ti quién te gusta?

-Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

-bueno.. yo te lo dije..

-pero yo lo sabía de antes.. no vale..

-pero en serio... te gusta Mimi?

-no. Es caprichosa e inmadura.. aparte que le gusta Izzy...

-ah si? Habría jurado que le gustaba Joe..

-nah.. la otra vez hablando con ella en el chat me contó...

-porqué te dice a ti y no a mi que soy su mejor amiga? ¦lt;/p>

-jeje.. porque en realidad se le salió.. no lo hizo voluntariamente..

-jajaja.. y qué hay de Kari?

-se gustan con mi hermano y es 3 años menor.. además no es mi estilo de chica..

-y cómo es tu estilo de chica?

-pues.. maduras... originales.. amables.. fuertes pero que a la vez pueda proteger.. reales.. tranquilas.. dulces... podría pasarme todo el día diciéndote la lista...

-no eres para nada exigente.. y existe alguna chica con todas las características y condiciones requeridas?

-no.. pero hay una que se acerca mucho...hay solo una cosa que no coincide.. pero se puede pasar por alto...

-que cosa?

-ya tuvo un primer amor..

-ah.. y tu querías ser el primer y único amor de esa chica?

-tenía la esperanza..

-alguien te ha dicho que eres tierno? Porque lo eres..

-no, pero gracias.. cambiando de tema.. quieres ir al cine?

-seguro... pero no podemos ir con uniforme en horario de colegio...

-mi papá no está.. tu mamá está?

-nones..

-pues iremos a cambiarnos y punto

-ok

-la cuenta por favor-pidió Ishida a la mesera.

Cuando la joven les llevó la cuenta, comentó:

-tu no eres el vocalista de esa banda que tocó hace poco en el concurso de talentos? Creo que se llamaban... Teen-age Wolves.. o algo así…

-si...

-genial! Te felicito! Me encantaron sus canciones! Son muy buenos! Deberían participar en concursos! Seguro ganan!

-gracias.. lo pensaremos.. aquí está el dinero

-hasta luego

Los dos amigos salieron de la cafetería y tomaron rumbo a casa de Sora.

-Cómo es que cantaste en un concurso de talentos y no me invitaste a ver?

-bueno.. no creí que te interesara...

-cómo que no?!

-ya bueno.. a la próxima te aviso...

-más te vale! Jamás te he escuchado cantar que soy tu amiga y una chica que no conoces ya lo ha hecho! Es injusto! Quiero escucharte!

-oh vamos.. no es la gran cosa...

-pero igual!

-ya estamos en tu casa Sora..

Entraron al departamento y mientras Sora se cambiaba, Matt se dedicó a ver las fotos que estaban en el recibidor. Jamás se había tomado el tiempo para hacer eso. En la mayoría de las fotos salían Sora con su padre, pero en algunas cuantas también salía la señora Takenouchi. En todas las fotos siempre los tres salían sonriendo, como una verdadera familia. Matt pensó con nostalgia que hace mucho que no se sacaba una foto así su familia, en realidad, hace mucho que no se sacaban una foto todos juntos. Pero la nostalgia de una familia se le pasó y le llegó la nostalgia del Digimundo, al ver una foto de todo el grupo con Digimon incluidos: era la foto que había tomado Andromon.

-Matt?-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-ya estás lista??!!

-te asusté? Lo siento..

-no importa... vamos a mi casa...

-claro...

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a casa de los Ishida. Una vez allá, fue el turno de Matt de entrar a su habitación a cambiarse. Cuando ya hubo terminado, salió de la pieza y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa:

-Sora? Qué haces ordenando?

-jaja.. lo siento.. no pude evitarlo n.nU

-no tienes que hacer eso..

-estaba pensando en la diferencia de un departamento de dos mujeres y otro de dos hombres.. y sin darme cuenta ya me puse a limpiar..

-ya.. deja eso así.. tu no vives acá así que no tendrás problema... aunque no estaría mal ordenar...

-no que eso ibas a hacer ayer?

-si.. pero bueno... antes estaba peor...

-al parecer no era broma cuando decías que no sabías donde estaba el piso... si quieres te ayudo a ordenar.. a mi no me molesta..

-Sora.. no es necesario..

-no hay problema.. me gusta ordenar..

-bueno.. gracias.. pero no íbamos a ir al cine?

-podemos ir después... son cuanto.. las 8 recién... tu padre a qué hora llegará?

-déjame ver...

Matt se alejó un poco para ver la nota que dejó su padre y volvió a donde estaba Sora.

-pues.. hoy se quedará en la oficina.. así que no habrá problemas.. y tu mamá?

-ella está haciendo clases.. así que no llegará hasta las 6 mínimo..

-está bien..

Pasaron casi 5 horas ordenando todo el departamento, pero al final el trabajo valió la pena. Se entretuvieron bastante, molestándose el uno al otro.

-guau! casi no lo reconozco... y eso que paso todos los días acá...

-se ve muy diferente...

-vamos ahora al cine?

-está bien..

-a cuanto estamos?

-em.. 18 de septiembre.. por?

-nada...

Caminaron a un cine cercano, y ya en la entrada:

-dos boletos a esa película-dijo Matt apuntando a una de las películas que estaban en cartelera.

-pero Matt...!

-tu compras las palomitas : P

-está bien..

ya listos para entrar a ver la película, un guardia los detuvo:

-ustedes no deberían estar en la escuela?

-eh..

-no los puedo dejar entrar...

-pero señor..-agregó Ishida- usted no entiende... nosotros somos del colegio Chileno.. el 18 de septiembre del 1810 se firmó el tratado de Independencia.. y Chile dejó de ser una colonia española... por eso ellos siempre lo celebran y como nuestro colegio es de Chile... nosotros tenemos libre..

-no conozco ese colegio ¦lt;/p>

-casi nadie lo conoce.. es bastante chico.. hay.. como...10 alumnos por cada año... es normal que no lo conozca.. pero es cierto.. si quiere averigüe..

-está bien.. adelante...

cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la sala, Sora miró estupefacta a su compañero:

-qué fue todo eso?

-jajaja... a veces es bueno aprender un poco de países raros y lejanos... sabes lo que es un pastel de choclo?

-eh.. un pastel con choclo?

-cállate.. va a empezar la película.. XD

Vieron la película y ya al terminar ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Decidieron ir a almorzar a casa de Yamato, por insistencia de él. Cocinaron entro los dos y se rieron un rato más. Entre tanto probar y probar, ya no hubo almuerzo, se lo comieron todo en la cocina, antes de poder ser servido. Cuando hubieron terminado, Takenouchi preguntó si podía ver las letras de las canciones que cantaba Matt con el grupo. Después de discutir un rato, Ishida fue obligado a cantar una para su amiga. Decidieron que era hora de que Sora volviera a su casa para no despertar sospechas de su madre. Fueron juntos de nuevo y cuando Matt se estaba yendo se encontró con Tai.

-Matt?

-Tai? Yo.. lamento mucho.. pues.. haberte golpeado.. en serio..

-está bien.. lo estuve pensando.. y supongo que me lo merecía.. Sora está bien?

-si.. ya está mejor.. pasamos el día juntos.. estaba muy triste pero ya no tiene nada..

-que bien.. pues.. me pidieron que les diera sus deberes.. toma.. estos son los tuyos y las cosas que vas a necesitar..-Yagami le entregó unos cuadernos y una lista- le dije al profesor que estaban resfriados.. así que no les recomiendo ir mañana...

-gracias Tai.. te debo una..

-no hay problema.. para eso son los amigos, no?

-si...

-una cosa.. te gusta Sora cierto?

-ehhh... bueno.. yo...-Ishida se había puesto completamente rojo.

-lo sabía.. o si no, no me habrías pegado y luego corrido tras ella...

-supongo..

-bueno.. adiós!

-adiós!

Matt se fue, pero no en dirección a su casa. Por mientras Sora pensaba en otras cosas.

-jamás había notado lo guapo que es Matt.. además es muy amable, simpático, maduro y divertido.. ay no.. ahora me está empezando a gustar él.. pero es que tiene algo muy especial... cuando estoy con él siento como si nada en el mundo me pudiera dañar... quién será esa chica que es casi perfecta..?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de Takenouchi. La chica abrió la puerta y para su asombro se encontró con Yagami.

-Tai?

-Sora.. no sabes cuanto lo siento.. de verdad.. tu eres una de mis mejores amigas.. y no quiero que nada cambie... a mi.. me gusta otra persona.. aunque claro.. hoy me enteré que a esa persona le gusta otra.. así que da lo mismo.. pero..

-está bien Tai.. yo.. también lo lamento.. creo que cometí un error.. estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar al resto que seríamos la pareja perfecta.. que de alguna forma me lo empecé a creer... pero.. me di cuenta que eso no es cierto.. y que hay alguien más..

-entonces.. amigos?

-seguro!

-que bien! Ah cierto! Te vine a dejar los deberes.. aquí está todo.. te veo mañana!

-adiós Tai!

**Estorbos: **sorato! Bueno.. inicio de Sorato! Xq si los dos se gustan... supongo que algo pasara no? XD bueno.. esto se podría tomar como el inicio del amor entre Matt y Sora... algo que pasó que no se mostró en Digimon 02.. aunque esa no era la idea original, pro se me acaba de ocurrir.. n.n está bien.. solo pido una cosa... manden **reviews!!!**

**HaRu**


	3. De la Amistad al Amor II

Al fin!! Último cap.! jajaja.. es mi felicidad.. además aun tengo muxos fics q sguir.. bueno.. no tantos.. pro hay uno q no tngo ni idea c/ q sguirlo.. (toy apunto de cancelarlo x falta de inspiración..) bueno.. no importa.. no tiene na q ver con este Sorato! Si! Sorato! Viva el Sorato! **De la amistad al amor, hay un solo paso ( II )**

-adiós Sora!

Yagami se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa. La pelirroja cerró la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación, a pensar en el nuevo sentimiento que había despertado. Por mientras, Taichi volvía a su casa. Entró, saludó a su madre, preguntó por Kari, dejó sus cosas en la habitación, y volvió al comedor para ayudarle a su mamá a ordenar. Todo con desgano.

-qué te sucede Tai? Es primera vez que me ayudas a ordenar sin quejarte..

-nada mamá...

-se nota de inmediato cuando tienes un problema... dime.. tiene que ver con tus amigos? Sora y Matt?

Tai miró asombrado a su madre, no podía creer que lo conociera tan bien y tan exactamente. Volvió en si, cuando la Sra. Yagami le pidió que le contara.

-pues.. Sora me confesó que yo le gusto.. pero ella no me gusta.. y a Matt si le gusta.. y.. me pegó.. y pasaron el día juntos... y ahora no le gusto a Sora... y a Matt sigue gustándole Sora.. y estoy confundido.. fue mucho para un día...

-ah..-suspirando- problemas de adolescentes.. qué rápido crecen los niños..

-mamá??! Qué tiene eso que ver!?

-qué no dejas a una madre suspirar por el crecimiento de sus hijos?

-no va al caso!-exclamó el adolescente lanzándole un cojín a su madre.

En alguna calle de Odaiba:

-Matt! al fin llegaste!

-hola.. si.. estaba.. ocupado con.. con.. con algo..

-jajaja.. saliendo con una chica otra vez : P porqué no fuiste a la escuela?

-ya! Qué te importa, Kyo!

-ya.. ya.. calma.. vamos?

-si..

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y a través de unas calles oscuras y extrañas. Matt y Kyo miraban de soslayo de vez en cuando, mientras murmuraban cosas como:

-creo que nos siguen..

Las tres sombras que los seguían se comenzaron a acercar y los rodearon.

En casa de los Takenouchi:

Sora seguía tirada en su cama aun pensando en lo que sentía, pero cuando escuchó a su madre llegar, prefirió ir a saludarla.

-hola mamá! Por qué esa cara preocupada?

-ah.. hola hija.. es que acabo de ver pasar una ambulancia.. espero que no se trate de nadie conocido..

-lo dudo mucho.. n.n

-qué quieres de cenar?

-que tal curry?

-bueno.. pero mejor me ayudas porque estoy muy cansada..

-seguro.. mamá.. te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Sora mientras se iban a la cocina.

-claro.. lo que quieras.. qué pasa?

-es posible que uno se enamore de una persona que conoce hace tiempo.. horas después de habérsele confesado a otra?

-supongo.. pero eso significa que a la persona que se le confesó realmente no lo quiere... en qué enredo te metiste hija? u.u

-je.. no es nada grave.. es que le dije a Tai que me gustaba.. pero de alguna forma él me rechazó.. y después Matt.. me ayudó a superarlo.. y.. creo que me gusta Matt...

-y cómo te ayudó a superarlo?-preguntó la señora Takenouchi con su voz pícara.

-pues.. estuvimos conversando mucho rato.. nada de lo que tu piensas!

-lástima... : D

-mamá! Sé que tienes mente pervertida!

-pero yo no he dicho nada...

-pero lo pensaste..

-ya.. mejor anda a abrir la puerta..

-hola Tai.. qué pasa? n.n

-Sora?

-Suenas preocupado..

-T.K. me acaba de llamar! Matt está en el hospital!

-qué?!

-lo que escuchas.. vamos a verlo.. vienes?

-por supuesto! espera un poco..

Sora fue donde su madre y le explicó la situación. 5 minutos después partió junto con Tai y Kari hacia el hospital. Allí se encontraron con T.K., quien les contó que al parecer su hermano había sido apuñalado. Un doctor se acercó a Takeru y preguntó por sus padres. Como ninguno de los dos había llegado y T.K. tenía solo 10 años, prefirió hablar con Tai y Sora.

-me temo que su amigo ha perdido mucha sangre.. e insiste en saber sobre el estado de su compañero.. debemos atenderlo de inmediato pero necesitamos la autorización de alguno de sus padres.. o por lo menos la autorización de un adulto responsable..

-podemos llamar a su padre por teléfono.. servirá?

-en este caso si..

-muy bien.. T.K... tienes el teléfono de tu papá? O de tu mamá.. cualquiera!

-eh.. si.. espera un poco..

El pequeño Takaishi habló con su madre para que fuera lo más pronto posible. 15 minutos después ya se encontraba allá. Firmó todo y maldijo a medio hospital por hacer a su hijo esperar a que ella llegara antes de atenderlo. Sora veía a la mamá de T.K media divertida y media preocupada. Ya había pasado 1 hora y ellos pudieron entrar a ver a Matt. Para su asombro, Natsuko (se llamaba así?? XD) corrió para abrazar a su hijo mayor y le dijo que había estado muy preocupada. Lo primero que hizo el chico Ishida fue preguntar por su compañero, tema que no le interesaba a ninguno de los presentes, en realidad ninguno conocía a ese amigo. Yamato notó lo preocupada que se veía su amiga y le sonrió como diciéndole que no había problema, todo estaba bien. Al día siguiente, Matt volvió a su casa. Como el señor Ishida tenía que trabajar, Sora se ofreció para cuidar a su terco amigo, ya que estaban seguros de que si se quedaba solo se escaparía y no se cuidaría.

-Sora.. no tenías que molestarte..

-no es molestia.. además así aprovechamos de ver una película o algo..

-veamos que hay en la tele.. o si no vamos a arrendar algo..

-no Ishida.. el doctor dijo que tus heridas no están del todo sanas y que tienes que evitar mucho ejercicio hasta que cicatricen..

-si tía Sora...

Takenouchi sonrió. Se sentaron en el comedor y Yamato notó que la pelirroja tenía toda la cena preparada para comer mientras veían la película.

-me hubieras dicho y hubiera preparado algo..

-nunca te dejas consentir?

-pues.. ya sabes.. no hay muchos que me consientan..

-no es cierto.. es solo que tu no te dejas..

-bueno.. no importa.. la película está empezando..

Vieron la película mientras comían y cuando terminó fueron a la habitación del rubio. Se la pasaron conversando un rato, hasta que los dos callaron. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama. La pelirroja se quedó mirando a su amigo por unos minutos, hasta que Matt comenzó a mirarla a ella también. Inconscientemente comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente. Sus labios estaban a unos pocos milímetros de los de quien querían, pero ninguno avanzaba más. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro sin decir nada, sin siquiera moverse. Podían sentir perfectamente las dos respiraciones. Pasaron unos 30 segundos, unos largos 30 en la misma posición, hasta que el recuerdo de la misma chica pelirroja que estaba frente a él, llorando, asaltó la mente del rubio, lo hizo retroceder y disculparse. Los dos sonrojados se despidieron y Takenouchi volvió a su hogar.

Pasaron unos meses y todo volvió a la normalidad. La banda en la que Matt tocaba y cantaba se volvió bastante más popular que antes, aunque la pelirroja aun no tenía una oportunidad para escucharlos. Sora le presentó a Tai una de sus compañeras del equipo de tenis, y parecían agradarse muchísimo. Una tarde, mientras Sora entrenaba junto al resto de sus compañeras de tenis, Ishida se apareció por ese lugar para hablar con la pelirroja.

-que sorpresa Matt! qué te trae por acá?-preguntó la chica notablemente avergonzada.

-pues.. estuve recordando lo que pasó hace unos meses.. y pues.. con la banda decidimos participar en un concurso.. y claro.. como tu querías que te avisara la próxima vez que nos presentamos.. pues.. aquí estoy..

-ah si? Seguro irá mucha gente por ustedes.. ya tienen muchas fans.. Y cuando es?

-pues.. claro.. eso es el problema en realidad.. es en noche buena... no sé si querrás ir..

-aun tengo bastante tiempo para convencer a mi mamá.. pero creo que no habrá problema.. haré lo que sea para ir a verte..

-je.. bueno.. me tengo que ir.. nos vemos otro día, Sora!

-adiós!

**Estorbos: **pues bien.. aki termino con este fic.. si.. lo del asalto no tiene na de importante.. pro tenia que rellenar no? XD bueno.. como se imaginarán.. luego de esto viene lo que sale en la serie.. Sora y el resto van a concurso.. Sora le lleva un regalo.. etc. Ok.. ojala les haya gustado y que manden **reviews!!!**

**HaRu**


End file.
